Omega Supreme (TF2017)
Omega Supreme from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Omega Supreme is one of the largest Autobots there is. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame and equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. Omega is the last line of defense for the Autobots, a titanic guardian robot capable of instilling fear and panic into the sparks of Decepticons that dare face him on the field of battle. History Arc 2 Soon after Grapple was brought online on Earth, Optimus Prime had a secret project in mind for the architect: |Rock and Roll-Out| the construction of Omega Supreme. Designed to be the Autobots' last line of defense and given life by Prime's Creation Matrix, Omega Supreme was unveiled in front of the Autobot rank and file. With Omega completed, they were now free to leave the base en masse to attack the Decepticons, an advantage Optimus Prime utilized immediately. As the Autobots attacked the Decepticon headquarters, Megatron, unaware of Omega Supreme's birth, took Skywarp, Starscream, Thundercracker, Frenzy, Rumble, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, Viewfinder, Spectro, and Spyglass with him to attack the Ark, which he believed to be unguarded. At first Megatron underestimated the tank and rocket ship sitting outside their target, but Omega Supreme transformed and within moments deactivated all of them one by one without pause. Laserbeak and the Reflector trio managed to escape with a wounded Megatron back to the Decepticons. |Command Performances| Early on in the first Galvatron encounter, the Autobots openly talked about siccing Omega Supreme on the Decepticons. However, they didn't because if Galvatron's story is true, he could overpower Omega Supreme. |Target: 2005| Later, believing that Optimus Prime was dead thanks a plan involving a facsimile construct, Omega attended a funeral for the Autobot leader before Prime was returned to them from Cybertron via the Space Bridge. |Resurrection| Though Omega Supreme continued to guard the Ark, he didn't seem to stay quite as huge as he used to be. He could soon fit into the Ark, where watched with other Autobots as Ratchet tried to repair Optimus Prime, who had fallen in battle. Prime was declared irreparable, and Omega Supreme helped install a remote-control system for the Ark's defenses so all Autobots could attend their leader's funeral. During the ceremony, Omega placed Optimus's body in his final resting place, a spaceship casket which they shot into space. Upon the Autobots' return to the Ark, they found that its defenses would not shut down; in their absence, a villainous human had infiltrated their base and disabled the newly installed remote-control system. Ratchet, who had stayed behind, managed to defeat the intruder, and promised to repair all damaged Autobots within the following couple of days. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Omega entered the Ark again when he and other high-ranking Autobots assembled to nominate Prime's replacement, and he suggested courage as a valuable trait for their imaginary candidate. When Trypticon attacked, the Decepticon carpeted the entrance to the Ark with sonic scrambler mines, disabling Omega and the other Autobots within; Omega was thus unable to square off against the giant. Fortunately, they were rescued by Grimlock and the other Dinobots, a turn of events that persuaded him, along with the other Autobots, to support Grimlock as their new leader. |King of the Hill| He later changed his mind and was amongst the Autobots that approached the deserter Blaster to take over the leadership. |Spacehikers| To settle the issue, Omega Supreme acted as a sort of Master of Ceremonies when Blaster and Grimlock were due to fight it out for Autobot leadership on the moon. However, Ratbat's Decepticons surprise-attacked them. Omega survived the battle seemingly uninjured. |Totaled| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. In an alternate future of 2006, Omega Supreme flew a group of Autobots to Junkion to investigate some strange goings-on there. Several aliens had been affected by a subliminal broadcast emanating from the planet, causing them to gather in its orbit and duke it out between themselves. Omega Supreme fought off several of the alien spacecrafts that were attacking his fellow Autobots. He also battled with "Sweeps" and helped disrupt the Quintesson hypnosis signal by flying Blaster into the air to broadcast soothing music. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Jack Angel reprises his role as Omega Supreme. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots